Mr. Sew'n
Mr Sew'n is a major Hood'em who appears in the Hood'ems series. Mr. Sewn is a Hood'em made from the pieces of dead Hood'ems and is bent on total world domination, he is also the main villain of the Hood'ems series and has his own mini-series called Mr. Sew'n's Takeover. Personality Mr Sew'n is relentless when he is doing his tasks, taking each available opportunity he can and manipulates it to work for him. Mr Sew'n also has a large urge to dominate the world and will stop at nothing to do so. (As seen in Mr. Sew'n's Takeover) Appearance Mr. Sewn is multiple colors. This is because he is made of the dead parts of other Hood'ems sewn together with stitches. Game Appearances ''Hood'ems Mr. Sew'n's first appearance. Ninjas (that are hinted as working for him) seperate Red and Yellow. Yellow is finding her way back to Red with some help from Robot, when they meet him. He then fights them, to try to get rid of Yellow. Unfortunately for him, he fails in this, and is defeated. Hood'ems - Mythical Hood'em-ario Kart Mr. Sew'n appears as a racer in this game. He is average weight, and is unlocked by racing ten matches. Mr. Sew'n's Takeover During the events of Mr Sew'n's Takeover, Mr Sew'n attempts to dominate the world by launching several major attacks on areas around the world such as France, Spain, England and Australia. In his invasion on spain, he uses a Battleship to attack the coast and lay siege on the city, the player stops him by finding 5 pieces of his ship's self-destruct button and destroys the ship. In Spain, Mr Sew'n plants a bomb under the sand on a public beach before it opened. His plans are foiled again and the bomb is disarmed. He then goes to England and takes control of 100 of it's citizens who begin rioting, his plans are eventually stopped when the 100 citizens are are knocked out by the player. In a last-ditch effort, Mr Sew'n drains the water in Australia and this leads to crocodiles moving inland and attacks on Hood'ems. A crocodile hunter then stops this by trapping the crocs and eventually catches Mr Sew'n, who is disarmed and jailed for a life sentence. Mr. Sew'n's Takeover 2: Jailbreak Mr. Sew'n Has a Ball Fantendo All-Stars Racing Fantendo - Planetary Implosion Fantendo Desperation Fantendo Sports Wii Mr. Sew'n appears in Fantendo Sports Wii as an unlockable character. You can unlock him by playing a match as one of his partners. This shows that the Ninjas do know Mr. Sew'n. Strangely, Robot is on the same side as Mr. Sew'n. Fantendo Party: Battlefield He appears as an unlockable character. Quotes Trivia *In most of his appearances, the stitches that keep him held together are not visible. Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Mr. Sew'n. Hood'em mr sew'n.png|Hood'ems'' Mr.Sew'n3D.png Mr.Sew'nPlanetaryImplosion.png|''Fantendo - Planetary Implosion'' MrSewnFDesperation.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' Mr. Sew'n pixel.png|Pixel Mr. Sew'n SEW'N Transfer Stick.png Category:Hood'ems characters Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Hood'ems Series Category:UltimateMogwai's Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Main Villains Category:Undead Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Original Characters Category:Characters